


all love

by captain_kriegy



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 4x04 continuation, F/F, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy
Summary: maya and carina have morning sex, post-4.04
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 13
Kudos: 176





	all love

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to shout out the wonderful fic with this same idea by myfriendsarevictorious, First I'm Going to Take a Shower. I absolutely loved that one and figured I'd post this one still since I went a different direction with the moment.

“Tell me everything,” Carina insists, her eyes lighting up at the idea of Maya delivering yet another baby. 

“Well first I’m going to shower,” Maya starts, turning them and reaching for her jacket to tug her closer. “And then I will tell you all about it, naked, in bed,” she adds, reaching inside her jacket to tug her by her hips. Carina lets Maya drag her towards the bathroom eagerly.

“Bella, I have to work,” Carina reminds her, making no move to stop her girlfriend. Maya pulls her shirt over her head and starts to pull off her jeans. Carina’s eyes follow her movements, biting her lip a little when she sees Maya’s sports bra come off, freeing her perfect breasts and her small, pink nipples. 

“You have time! I’ll make it worth it,” Maya promises with a smirk. She gets fully naked and turns the water on. Carina lets her eyes rake down Maya’s body again, sucking on her bottom lip, and Maya pushes Carina’s jacket off her shoulders. “I know you want me,” Maya whispers, her eyes dark with arousal. She then turns around and Carina’s eyes are glued to her round, muscular ass as she gets into the shower and closes the curtain. 

“Fuck,” Carina starts, then trailing off into Italian curses. She takes off her clothes as quickly as she can, sets an alarm for when she really needs to leave to get to work on time, puts her hair in a tight bun on top of her head, and climbs in behind her girlfriend. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Maya tells her, as if she hasn’t seen her naked a million times before. She’s washing the shampoo out of her hair and Carina just watches, not interested in getting wet. After she conditions her hair, Carina grabs her loofa and puts body wash on it. She slowly washes Maya’s body, starting with her muscular arms. She then moves from her shoulders to her breasts, hooking the loofa around her wrist and playing with her breasts with her hands for a minute, unable to resist the temptation. Maya smirks and then Carina gets back to washing down to her stomach and over her legs. Carina then motions for Maya to turn around. Carina washes her back side as well, slowly trailing the loofa down her muscular back, her small waist, her round ass, and her muscular thighs, before ringing out the loofa and letting Maya stand under the water to rinse off. 

Maya can feel Carina watching her intently and the gaze makes her wet. Finally, Maya steps forward and presses her dripping wet body against Carina’s mostly-dry one, feeling their chests press together. She dries off her hand on Carina’s side, squeezing her hip, and then kisses her hard, pushing her against the shower wall. Carina moans and opens her mouth, inviting Maya to slide her tongue in. The kiss is hot and urgent and passionate, Carina scratching down Maya’s back with one hand and squeezing her ass with the other while Maya guides the kiss. 

Maya then slides two fingers into Carina’s mouth with her tongue, messy kissing her while she tries to suck on them. She then pulls her fingers out of Carina’s mouth and puts them in her own for a moment, getting them a little more wet, letting her hand dance up Carina’s side teasingly. Carina opens her eyes momentarily and gazes at her intensely. Their eye contact burns deep in both of them as Maya drags her wet fingers down Carina’s body, leaving a trail in their wake. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Maya mumbles, moving to kiss the underside of her jaw, slowly trailing her lips down Carina’s neck. She starts to press soft kisses to the sensitive parts of her neck while she pushes Carina’s legs apart. Maya rubs her fingers across her slit gently and moans against her skin. She collects her wetness and rubs her clit gently, spreading it around, before she slides her fingers inside her, one at a time. 

“Your pussy feels so tight and wet,” Maya mumbles, starting to thrust. One of her favorite things about sex has always been the feeling of being inside another woman. She builds a rhythm fast, knowing Carina only has so much time before she will actually be late for work. Carina moans and dips her head back instinctively. Maya kisses up the column of her throat gently and then sucks on the sensitive skin on the underside of her jaw, using her teeth to tease her. Maya works her fingers deep so she can reach her g spot, her fingers a bit shorter and thicker than Carina’s, stretching her girlfriend in a way that always makes Carina purr. 

“FUCK,” Carina moans loudly as Maya starts rubbing her g spot with each thrust. 

“That’s my good girl,” Maya mumbles. “You’re so wet, you feel so good,” she adds, before moving to suck on her collarbone. Carina can hear Maya’s fingers thrusting hard and fast in her soaked pussy over the sounds of the water, each thrust making her jerk in pleasure. Carina then fades from moaning in English to moaning in Italian, an obvious cue that she’s getting close. Maya works her fingers as hard and fast as she can with precision, knowing exactly what Carina needs. She sucks hickeys into her neck and across her collarbones, knowing how much Carina likes getting marked up. 

Carina’s legs shake and Maya wraps her free hand around her waist firmly to hold her up and still. Maya sucks on her pulse point and then bites down harshly, finally triggering Carina’s orgasm. Carina moans loudly and her pussy clamps down on her fingers and, a second later, she squirts. Maya fingers her through it as she squirts all over her own legs, Maya, and the shower. Carina’s legs give out with her orgasm and Maya holds her up entirely with one arm, fingering her slowly until Carina whines and Maya knows she’s too sensitive. Maya sucks her fingers clean and then presses a soft kiss to the spots on Carina’s collarbone that are flushed red from her sucking on them. 

Maya then starts to lick down over her breasts, taking a moment to suck on each of her big, red, swollen nipples. She then kisses down Carina’s stomach, running her tongue over the faint curve of her stomach and biting her belly button teasingly. 

“Oh,” Carina mumbles, oversensitive and still reeling from her last orgasm, Maya dropping to her knees in front of her. “Maya,” Carina mumbles, her hand finding her hair, tugging gently. Maya starts to lick her slit gently and Carina is not sure she can handle it. Maya, however, doesn’t hold back. Maya starts to lick and suck her sensitive clit, each movement of her tongue drawing out moans from Carina. She’s always been a little on the loud side in bed, because she likes embracing pleasure and sharing with the other person what makes her feel good, but with Maya everything is exaggerated. Carina’s hands get lost in Maya’s hair, tugging and cupping her head and pushing it a little. She loves Maya’s new shorter hair—it feels so healthy, silky smooth, and it’s the perfect length to tug when Maya’s face is between her legs. Maya licks through her folds, slowly dipping her tongue in and out of her wet pussy, enjoying tasting and feeling her girlfriend. Carina’s legs start to tremble, her brain going fuzzy and legs unable to hold her up.

“Maya, I can’t,” Carina admits, feeling like she’s about to fall. 

“It’s ok, I got you,” Maya tells her. She reaches behind her to turn the water off and then lays down on the floor of the shower. Carina follows, straddling her face. Maya tugs her hips down and slides her tongue between her lips and Carina gasps in pleasure. She’s had some really amazing sex in her life, but absolutely nothing can compare to sex with a skilled athlete who she’s madly in love with who also happens to love eating pussy. 

“Mayaaaaa,” Carina moans, riding her face eagerly. She’s so sensitive and each lick is almost too much but it’s so good that she can’t stop. She takes what she needs, thrusting on her mouth hard. Maya loves when Carina goes feral like this, fucking her face and begging for her tongue. She starts to ramble in Italian again when Maya sucks on her clit gently. There are few higher pleasures in Maya’s world than Carinas soaked, swollen pussy pressed on her mouth. Maya sucks and licks in the pattern she knows Carina always likes, moans affirming her decision. She reaches around to help keep her upright, one arm around her waist and the other squeezing her ass. Carina holds Maya’s hair with both hands, balancing herself on Maya’s head.

Maya wraps her lips to sucks on her clit and Carina lets out a moan so dirty that Maya instinctively crosses her own legs, trying to get some kind of relief for the throbbing between them. Carina rides Maya’s tongue, Maya licking it fast and hard and intermittently sucking on it. Carina twists one of her own nipples and Maya lets her teeth graze on Carina’s clit, at which point Carina’s head dips back and her orgasm comes rushing towards her. 

“MAYA,” Carina screams, her hips jerking and her pussy pulsing as she cums hard all over Maya’s face. Maya licks her until Carina can’t handle it anymore, rolling off her girlfriend in a heap. Maya helps her sit up next to her in the shower as she tries to catch her breath. Maya turns the water back on just the bath setting, waits for it to warm up a little, and then helps clean up Carina and herself, both of them quite dirty from sex. After spraying down Carina’s body and her own, Carina laughs when Maya sprays her own face with the water, wiping away Carina’s arousal. After turning the water off once more, Maya sits up and pulls Carina into her lap for a soft kiss. 

“I love you,” Carina reminds her. Maya chuckles and strokes her cheek gently. Carina rests her head on her shoulder for a moment and Maya revels in Carina’s vulnerability. She runs her hand down Carina’s back, counting each notch on her spine. 

“I love you too, Car.” 

Maya then stands and helps Carina out of the shower, her legs still a little shaky, before starting to towel her off. Carina lets her, pushing a piece of wet hair behind Maya’s ear and looking at her with love in her eyes. It makes Maya shiver, as she tries to relax into the gaze, learning to hold and appreciate moments of intimacy. She wraps the towel tightly around Carina’s body and then lifts her up to sit on the countertop. Maya quickly dries herself off as Carina reaches for her phone just in time for her alarm to go off. 

Maya scrambles across the bathroom, grabbing Carina’s clothes and handing them over. Carina jumps off the counter, drops the towel and starts to dress. Carina is still getting her sea legs back after multiple orgasms, but she finds herself stumbling into her pants and tugging them up her legs, Maya putting her jacket over her arms and Carina shaking it over her shoulders. Then she’s giving Maya a soft kiss on the lips and throwing shoes on as she’s jogging to the door. 

Maya locks the door behind Carina and leans back against it, letting out a shaky breath. Her body is still on fire and she knows she needs to take care of herself. She walks into the bedroom, pulls her towel off and tosses it down onto the bed. She hears her phone’s text tone and goes into the kitchen to grab it, seeing it’s from Carina.

_Record yourself for me._

Maya bites her lip. Carina knows her even better than she knows herself. She carries her phone back into the bedroom, rummages through their sex toy drawer and pulls out her classic bullet vibrator. She climbs into bed, sets her phone up leaning it against a pillow, hits record and spreads her legs, angling so that Carina can see how wet she is. She moves her hands slowly, staring at her shoulders and her stomach, then massaging her breasts. She plays with her nipples and her hips jerk in excitement.

“Carina,” she mumbles, her eyes closing and her hard nipples pressing against her palms. “Need you baby.” 

She plays with her breasts until the throbbing between her legs gets to be too much to handle. She then plants her feet on the bed and spreads her legs as wide as she can and sucks on the fingers that had been inside Carina once again.

“They still taste like you, baby,” Maya says. She thinks about how Carina will watch this video at work, and that thrills her. Maya runs her fingers between her lips and spreads her wetness for a moment, before putting them in front of her phone camera so Carina can see how wet they are. And then Maya presses her fingers inside her, one by one, her hips flying up off the bed and a moan falling from her lips. It feels so good to finally be full. Her pussy is soaked and she angles her fingers to rub on her g spot. Her free hand finds her breasts again, massaging them and tugging on her sensitive, pink nipples. She fucks herself nice and slow for a few minutes, her legs twitching and her feet sliding down on the bed. 

Maya lifts her hips again and slowly slides a third finger in. She thinks about all of the times Carina has pressed her to the bed and fucked her hard and fast with three fingers. It usually ends in her making a big mess all over the bed and curling up against Carina while trying to catch her breath. Her fingers don’t feel as good as Carina’s do inside her but she moans her girlfriends name and starts to rub her clit with her free hand gently. She groans and reaches for the vibrator, turning it on and pressing it to her clit. She thinks about how good Carina feels on top of her, how good Carina’s fingers feel inside her and on her clit, Carina’s body pressed against her own, her hands on her breasts and her lips on her neck. Carina is overwhelming—everything about her, even when she’s just fantasizing about her, makes Maya’s body thrum. 

“Carinnna baby, fuck, yessss,” Maya moans, a rambling mess. Her chest flies off the bed with a loud moan as she gets close. Her fingers are tired and her wrist aches, but she turns the vibrator up all the way and presses it to her sensitive, swollen clit. She screams with the vibration and her back arches, finally reaching her orgasm. Maya’s hips jerk as her body convulses a few times, her pussy tight around her fingers and her vibrator sliding out of her hands. She moans Carina’s name as she rides out her high, her breasts bouncing on her chest and her soaked pussy gushing around her fingers. 

Maya finally slumps back on the bed, reaching for the vibrator and turning it off. She sucks her fingers clean on both hands and then sucks on the vibrator as well, sitting up and looking directly into the camera, knowing it’ll turn her girlfriend on even more. Finally, she grabs her phone to stop recording. Maya gets out of bed, uses the bathroom, tosses the towel into the laundry basket, washes her hands well and the toy, before tossing it into the sex toy drawer. She finally grabs her phone and sends the video to Carina before curling up in bed, rolling onto her stomach and reaching for Carina’s pillow to cuddle with. She falls asleep like that, nuzzling Carina’s pillow, inhaling the smell of her girlfriend. 

Carina sees the video about an hour later, once she finally has some down time and checks her phone. She bites her lip eagerly, not sure if it’s a good idea to watch it when she could be paged at any moment. Against her better judgment, she sits down at her desk, tosses her AirPods in her ear, and presses play. Her pupils widen and her eyes darken with her arousal, and she crosses her legs while sucking on her bottom lip. When it’s over, she tries to take a deep breath, but it gets stuck in her chest, her whole body thrumming with arousal. 

_I’m stuck working in soaked underwear for the next twelve hours because of you_ , Carina texts her. When Maya doesn’t reply immediately, Carina knows she’s probably asleep and groans impatiently.

_You never did tell me about the baby_ , she adds. She wishes she was there with Maya, holding her while she sleeps, kissing her head and wrapping her arms around her waist. Maya isn’t one to sleep in, so it’s rare that Carina has the opportunity to snuggle Maya while she sleeps. But being the big spoon is one of her favorite parts of being Maya’s girlfriend.

And, of course, then Carina’s pager goes off.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know what you think of this little oneshot :) i'll be updating the road trip fic soon, and then have some ideas for when i'm done with that one!


End file.
